Underneath A Glee Fanfic
by WhiteFrost25
Summary: Unique never thought she would find love, what with her being a woman trapped in a boys body. She joins the McKinley High Glee Club, meets River Straus, and thinks love may be in store. But when she learns River is actually a guy tapped in a girls body, biology and romance clash in a relationship society has never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

((This was written in between seasons 3 and 4. Anything that is incorrect or changed during season 4 I deeply apologize for. This fic also includes an OC. I got the idea for said OC from "The Glee Project" season 2 contestant Dani Shay, who is deeply awesome. Enjoy… :3))

Wade Adams walked through the halls of his new school with the confidence he only felt when he was his female alter ego, Unique. Granted he was Unique at the moment, but that was beside the point. Unique had wanted to grace the halls of McKinley High school with her presence ever since she'd heard the voices of Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones, but a combination of many obstacles prevented her from doing so. However, now it was finally time for Unique to shine in McKinley high and the New Directions. A slow smirk spread across Unique's face. It was her chance to succeed, it was her chance for greatness, and it was her chance to-

Cold, wet slushy suddenly splashed in Unique's face. She flinched at the icy drink and stood frozen as a group of jocks walked away from her laughing. She wiped the sticky substance from her face, thinking "My chance to get slushied, apparently." She needed to find a bathroom to clean up, but Unique was unfamiliar with the layout of McKinley High, and had no idea where to find a place to redo her makeup. She stood there, the slushy dripping down her neck into her clothes. Some students snickered. Others stared at her. The rest ignored her very presence. A small but strong hand gripped her hand, and Unique turned to see the sympathetic face of a boy.

"Slushy facials are the worst, aren't they?" he asked, taking a napkin and trying to wipe up some of the frozen drink from Unique's face. Unique watched him with a shocked expression. The boy, who had long, Justin Bieber-like hair and sweet brown eyes, smiled at Unique encouragingly. He had a higher voice, not like Kurt's, but not like a normal guy's either. He wasn't taller than her, but Unique was sure he would be if she weren't wearing heels. Surprising herself, she decided to wear more flats from now on. The boy took away the napkin. "I can only wipe away so much. You're going to have to wash your face in the bathroom."

Unique nodded. "That's what I was going to do, but I don't know where they are, fool." Unique blushed at her sudden rudeness, though the boy only smiled.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I'm River, by the way." He extended a hand in greeting

"Unique." She said, taking his hand and being surprised at the firmness of the handshake.

He put a hand on her back to guide her. "This way."

She allowed him to lead, though her diva nature would usually keep him from touching her. He stopped at a girl's bathroom and gestured for Unique to go inside. Unique did, though with some hesitation. She never felt comfortable at school bathrooms, and subsequently didn't go in them. However, when she stepped inside, no one stared at her. An Asian girl with a black dress stood adjusting her makeup. A tall girl in a cheerio's uniform pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail. Unique regained her confidence and strutted up to a mirror. She grabbed a few paper towels from the sink side dispenser and set to work washing off the cherry drink. The Asian girl turned towards her.

"Get a slushy facial, I take it?" she asked, gesturing to the red slush coating Unique's hair. Unique bit back a bitchy comeback and nodded. The girl gave a sympathetic smile and offered her some skin cleaner. "It works great for getting all the gunk off." Unique smiled back and took the bottle of cleaner. She squirted a little in her palm and washed off the remaining slushy. The Asian girl smiled sweetly. "I'm Tina."

Unique waved softly. "I'm Unique."

Recognition dawned on Tina's face. "Unique? You mean that gu-"

Unique covered Tina's mouth with a hand. "Shh! Don't say that so loud! I'm trying to start a new life here, so shut it." Tina nodded, her reply muffled by Unique's hand. "Good." Unique removed her hand and turned to reapply her eye liner. Tina watched her with awe, respect, and a little fear. Unique rolled her eyes and put on a thick coat of her favorite lipstick, "sugar rose."

When Unique was done, she stepped out of the bathroom to find River leaning against the wall waiting for her. "You didn't have to wait for me," she said, both flattered and embarrassed.

River straightened up and smiled dazzlingly at her. "It's okay. I wanted to." Tina and Brittany came out of the bathroom.

"OH, Justin Bieber, I see you've met Unique." Brittany said sweetly. Unique gave River a puzzled look.

River sighed. "Brittany, we've been over this. I'm not Justin Bieber. I'm River Straus."

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, and Kurt isn't a Unicorn. Don't be so silly, Justin." She turned and skipped away, her blonde ponytail bouncing.

Unique gave Tina and River a look that said "What the hell be wrong with that girl?"

Tina and River shrugged. Unique sighed and looked around. "Where's your choir room?" she asked.

River grinned brightly. "I knew you'd be interested. It's this way." He grabbed Unique's hand and towed her towards the choir room. Tina went off to get Brittany.

Unique paused in the doorway of the choir room. It wasn't nearly as big as the one they had at Carmel high, nor did it have as full a trophy case. But the atmosphere in the space was warm, and inviting. Unique smiled. Yes, this would do. Of the many chairs that sat around the room, few were filled. There was a snobbish girl in leopard print filing her nails, a guy with slicked back hair and Capri pants texting, and a nerd in a wheelchair. Tina and Brittany came in behind Unique and River. Their teacher, who was obviously Kurt and Mercedes's beloved Mr. Schue clapped his hands together once for attention. Everyone turned their heads toward him.

"Alright, everybody- It's a new year, and I know we're down several members after last year's graduation ceremony. But we need to move past our losses and move towards the successes to come. This week's assignment was to come up with an assignment that described who you are as a person so that we can pool that together to come up with our new voice- the new message of The New Directions. Sugar, you're up first." The girl in leopard print stood and nodded to the band.

They began to play, and unsurprisingly to all involved, Sugar's song choice was pretty shallow- she was singing Madonna's "Material Girl," and though her voice had improved, no one was moved.

When she finished, everyone clapped half-heartedly. Mr. Schue stood. "um... thank you, Sugar. That was very good. Who wants to go next? Blaine?"

The guy in capris (which were a fabulous shade of green, Unique noticed) took his place in front of the students and began to sing the intro to the Rihanna and Nicki Minaj song "Fly." Unique smiled at his voice, which was strong and confidant. Mr. Schue grinned at his performance, and clapped enthusiastically when he finished.

After Blaine it was River's turn. He got up and smiled at everyone, Unique especially. Unique blushed, though she was sure he wasn't interested in her. River lowered his head dramatically, and raised it slowly as the music began. Unique didn't recognize the melody at first. Then it hit her as River's gentle voice recited the words of Adam Lambert's "Underneath." She had no idea River had such pain- or such a beautiful voice. He seemed to look right at her during the majority of the song. It kind of flattered her that River would trust her with his secret troubles, despite the fact he'd shared little more than his name with her. She listened to his performance without looking away. A tear fell from Unique's eye. The music slowed to a stop, and everyone clapped.

Mr. Schue stood. "River, that was excellent. Very moving. And surprising." Unique hugged River. River hugged back, smiling at the smell of Unique's Joy by Jean Patou*.

Unique pulled back and her heart fluttered at River's smile. She never thought she would love anyone, but she would see where River led her.

((*Her perfume. ))

Unique sat back down. She watched Artie's performance of "Stand by Me," and Tina's performance of "Does that make me Crazy" by Gnarles Barkley with a smile. However, if Unique was honest with herself, she was really just smiling at the memory of River's performance. But after Tina was finished, Mr. Schue called on Unique.

"I don't have anything prepared, but…" Unique's Male counterpart Wade Adams was breaking through. Unique wasn't really sure why she should perform on such short notice, but she agreed when River gave her an encouraging smile. She stood and strutted to the front of the choir room. She paused a moment before turning around to face the students. The band played the familiar horn music, and Unique began to belt out the Commodores "Brick House." The words flowed from her mouth with Unique's usual sass and talent. The rest of the glee club seemed to enjoy it. Unique's diva side hoped there was at least a little envy behind those smiles.

She felt River's gaze on her which made Unique smile brightly. She hit the last few notes with perfect pitch and ended the song with a sassy pose. The whole glee club rose to their feet, giving Unique a much appreciated standing ovation. She smirked at all of them then sauntered back to her seat. The lesson ended with Brittany performing David Guetta's "Sexy Bitch." Mr. Schue dismissed the club and everyone prepared to leave. River walked up to Unique.

"That was a great job you did back there. I loved it."

Unique blushed but smiled smugly. "Thanks, white boy."

River nodded, suddenly seeming uncomfortable. "Anyways… Welcome to the New Directions. You're going to love it here." He pulled his backpack onto one shoulder and smiled shyly. When he turned to leave, Unique stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Um… River? Would you be interested in taking me for coffee?"

River blushed. "Uh… Okay. We could go to the Lima Bean." He offered Unique his arm.

Unique took it and they walked together to the parking lot. River led her to a normal looking four door car. It was painted a simple black. Unique got into the passenger seat while River got behind the wheel. He started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. Unique watched as Lima passed by her window, and she compared it to Akron. Lima was a smaller town, Unique but didn't mind too much. Being from a small town wasn't bad, and though Unique wasn't actually FROM Lima, she knew she would definitely include it in her autobiography. Once she became famous, of course. And she would be famous.

Unique already had the glory of being Vocal Adrenaline's star the previous year. Soon her talent and ambition would take to wherever she was most loved and appreciated. Whether that place was LA or New York didn't really matter, so long as Unique could feel true acceptance.

"Um… Unique? We're here."

River's voice snapped Unique out of here fame hungry trance. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." She stepped out of the car and closed the door with a flourish. She walked around the front of the vehicle to River who gestured for Unique to go in first. He held the door open for her and she strolled inside. Unique gave the place a quick look around. It was less than fabulous, but the smell of hot beverages and the lounging atmosphere finally won her over. Unique was beginning to notice that everything she expected she'd hate about Lima didn't seem so bad.

"Um… Can I get a latté with extra whipped cream?" River asked the barista. The girl nodded and winked, smiling flirtatiously.

Unique scowled and walked up behind River. She wrapped herself around his arm girlfriend style and said "I'll take a hot chocolate with caramel." River glanced at her but said nothing. The barista girl blushed and nodded, suddenly taking an extreme interest in the cash register. Unique dug through her bag for her wallet, but River stopped her. He paid the girl and they moved away while they waited for their drinks to be made.

River turned and looked at Unique. "Okay, what was that about?"

Unique tilted her head to the side, playing innocent. "What do you mean?"

River raised an eyebrow. "The fact that when that girl was flirting with me, even accidentally, you come up to me and acted like my… girlfriend. Why did you do that?"

Unique blushed. "Um… I thought you might want to deter the flirting," she lied.

River gave her a look. "Unique… Tell me the truth."

Unique looked away. "Damn. I've never been a good liar."

River took one of her hands. "Unique, you don't have to lie. Just tell me the truth- I won't be mad."

Unique sighed and glanced at his face. It showed no signs of anger or dishonesty, and River was smiling that dazzling smile that made Unique's knees weak. She decided to tell the embarrassing truth. "I… I like you, River. You're really nice, and cute, and crazy talented. I just didn't… I didn't want you to think I was a freak."

River frowned. "Why would I think you're a freak?"

Unique looked down.

"Being a lesbian is nothing to be ashamed of."

Unique's head snapped up. "White boy say what?"

River continued on, as if he hadn't heard Unique. "I mean, being in love with a girl might make certain ignorant parts of society dislike you, but that doesn't mean you have to hide-"

Unique waved her hands to stop him. "Being in love with a girl? Boy, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not in love with a girl."

River furrowed his brow. Then understanding dawned on his face. "Oh… You thought I was a- No, No, Unique I'm not a guy. I'm a girl. Biologically."

Unique raised an eyebrow. "You serious?"

River nodded.

Unique let out breath. "Damn. You had me completely fooled. That barista girl too."

River laughed softly. "Don't worry too much about it. Pretty much everyone is. But… does that change your feelings for me?"

Unique shook her head. "No, I feel the same. I guess because you look and act like a guy, I don't mind. I guess I am mentally gay, but biologically straight." Unique chuckled a little at the notion.

River looked lost. "What does that mean?"

Unique sighed. "Well, I'm a guy. Biologically. But I've never felt really comfortable being that, so I became Unique- the person I always dreamed of being."

River's jaw dropped. "You're a guy? How can that- Huh? You look and sound and dress like a-"

Unique shushed him. "Like I said, I'm a guy BIOLOGICALLY. Mentally, spiritually, and every other way, I'm a woman." Unique lifted her wig ever so slightly so only River would see that the hair was fake. Wade had very short hair, so whenever he was Unique, he had to wear a wig.

River noticed he'd been half standing. He sat back down and ran a hand through his hair. "Well that's… unexpected."

Unique smiled. "You never told me if you feel the same way."

River blushed and looked away. "Well… I don't know. I feel SOMETHING. I just don't know what it is yet. I just… need some time to process this." He stood.

Unique watched with worried eyes as River rushed out of the coffee shop, got in his car, and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for doing this, Kurt. You too Mercedes." Unique said from the back seat of Kurt Hummel's SUV. She hadn't known what to do when River left. Unique didn't have any friends at McKinley, or Carmel for that matter to come get her. She'd never been really close to her parents. So instead of walking home in her heels, she called one of the only two people she admired- Kurt. Luckily for Unique, Mercedes was with him when she called, so the soul singer was in the passenger seat of the countertenor's car.

Kurt smiled at Unique in the rearview mirror. "Don't worry, I don't mind. We were just watching Ugly Betty reruns." Mercedes turned in her seat and squeezed Unique's hand encouragingly.

"I'm glad you felt you could turn to us. And I'm so sorry that River didn't see in you what we see in you- a strong, loving, and talented woman."

Unique smiled at them. "Thanks again. Really- I'm glad to have friends like you two." She had always felt a little hesitant calling Kurt and Mercedes her friends, as she hadn't ever confirmed that they were- but any doubts in her mind were erased when Kurt had pulled up in front of the Lima Bean, Mercedes in tow.

"Now, there is one order of business we'd like to discuss while we have you captive here." Kurt said, his tone teasing.

Unique blinked, surprised. "What's that?"

Mercedes smiled and began to explain. "You see, Kurt got Blaine to love him with a song. Sam got me to love him with a song."

"So what song are you going to sing to get River to like you?" Kurt interjected.

Unique frowned. Why hadn't she thought of that? But then again, Kurt and Mercedes were both older and had more experience in the field of romance. Unique shook her head. "I don't know. I hadn't even thought of that."

Kurt and Mercedes considered for a moment. "Well personally, I've always know stage and screen to be far more romantic than top 40 songs," Kurt offered.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, but said "Then what would you suggest?"

Kurt thought. A thick silence fell over the car as he weighed his options. Unique looked at Mercedes nervously. Mercedes gave her a smile.

Kurt smiled also. "Well, based on the difficulties that are keeping you apart, I would suggest… 'Without Love,' from Hairspray."

Unique sighed in relief. "Thank god, one I've actually heard of. But I don't remember that one."

Kurt grinned and played with the buttons on his radio. Soon the 6o's style music was drifting from the speakers. "It's one of my favorites. Blaine and I sing it in the car all the time."

Mercedes snickered. Unique tried to hide her smile. Kurt raised an eyebrow angrily.

"What? There is nothing wrong with singing in the car. Now shush and listen to the lyrics."

Mercedes stopped and Unique focused hard on the lyrics. She smiled after the song slowed to a stop. "That's perfect. Thanks Kurt." He smiled and nodded at her in the rearview mirror. Unique thought for a little bit before saying "Do you guys mind being there? When I do the song? Just in case I need moral support."

Mercedes looked at Kurt, who looked back at her. "It would be nice to see our old friends again. It could be our last chance before we leave Lima next spring," she said softly.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it would. I'm sure Mr. Schuester would love to have us back, even for a day." Unique crossed her fingers hopefully. "Alright, I'm in." Kurt said grandly.

"Me too," Mercedes said, flashing her teeth in a big smile.

Unique smirked. "Good. I was hoping you would."

"Kurt? Mercedes? What're you guys doing here?" Mr. Schue asked excitedly, pulling them both into a hug, which they returned.

"We thought it would be great to see everyone else again. Well, everybody who's still here." said Mercedes. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Well we're all so glad to have you guys back. Would you guys care to give us a performance."

Kurt smiled sweetly. "We'd love to, but there's someone else we think should go first…" Kurt and Mercedes turned, gesturing to the door. Unique strutted into the choir room.

"Hello, everyone. You know, I hear about your romances all the time. Mike and Tina, Kurt and Blaine, Sam and Mercedes, The legendary Finn and Rachel…" she smirked. "But now fools it's time for Unique to have her own romance." her head snapped to the band. "Hit it!"

They obliged, playing their instruments loudly and in perfect sync. Unique looked at everyone and began to sing.

"One I was a selfish fool, who never understood.

Never looked inside myself- though on the outside, I looked good.

Then we met and you have changed, the girl I've been so far.

River I'm in love with you, no matter who you are!"

She sang the chorus and verses with passion and such emotion she thought Tina would cry. The whole time however, she didn't look at River. She didn't want to see his reaction until the song was done.

"Without love, Life is like the seasons with no summer.

Without love, life is rock and roll without a drummer.

River I'll be yours forever cuz I never wanna be

Without lo-o-o-o-o-ove, oh River never set me free."

The song came to an ending and everyone clapped, completely blown away. Finally, Unique turned to look at River.

At first, River looked stunned, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Then he just looked sick and depressed.

"I… I can't… I don't…" He stood and ran from the room. Unique watched him go with a shocked expression. She looked at Kurt and Mercedes, unable to speak. The whole room was silent.

Kurt spoke first. "That was… I'm so sorry for you Unique." This let open the flood gates, and everyone began to talk.

Mercedes hugged Unique, telling her it would be alright.

Tina was crying.

Sugar said "I don't think he liked that song very much."

Brittany looked puzzled. "Why is Justin Bieber so upset?"

Blaine stood up and offered Unique a ride for coffee so she could talk it out, which she respectfully declined.

Finally Mr. Schue put a hand on Unique's shoulder. "Go after him, Unique."

Unique nodded and raced out the door. She didn't know where to look, and River had disappeared. Taking a guess, she headed down a hallway, calling his name. The hallway ended in set of double doors, which Unique opened. It was the auditorium, empty at this moment, but Unique thought she heard a voice, soft and hurt. She silently followed the sound, and as she got closer, it sounded like River. It took all her self-control to not run to him and pull him into a hug. Finally, she caught sight of him, sitting in a seat near the front row, head phones covering his ears. He hadn't noticed her yet, and she realized he was singing.

He had his eyes closed. She heard him serenade the empty stage with Adam Lambert's "Better than I know Myself," his voice filled with such need and pain. Unique couldn't take it anymore. She ran to him.

"River!" she called.

His eyes snapped open, and he turned to face her. At first he looked surprised, then confused. "Unique? How did you find me?"

"I took a guess," she said, hardly able to stand his guilty expression. "River what are you doing here? If you don't feel like I do, then just tell me. I'll understand," Unique said, knowing full well she'd never be able to move on if River rejected her. "If you don't love me, then I can give you your-"

"I do love you!" he cried, his eyes filling with tears. "But I don't deserve you, Unique. You're funny, and beautiful, and talented and nice… And I'm…" he looked away. "Just a loser with mental problems."

Unique slapped the hell out of him, one quick, brutal strike across the face. He clutched his cheek, not injured but really surprised. "Now white boy, you listen to me and you listen good. I don't give a damn if you're a boy, a girl, both, or neither. You are strong and sweet, and the nicest, most accepting person I have ever met. I love you, and whether or not you choose to love me for me is your problem, but I sure as hell aren't gonna let you keep us apart because you think you don't deserve me. Now calm down before I slap you again."

River opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped. His shocked expression melted away. He stood, and because Unique had worn flats today, he had to look down at her.

"I…" River was at a loss for words. He settled for kissing Unique softly.

Unique's eyes widened in shock, but they quickly fluttered shut. She began to kiss back. Unique melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. River held her close, one hand on her waist, the other palming her cheek. The kiss was innocent and gentle, but Unique felt a hollow spot somewhere inside of her fill up. It felt as if some part of her had never been truly complete, like it was empty and fragile. But now that part of her was singing with joy. Her knees felt weak. It was the single happiest moment of her life. After a little bit, they pulled away.

Unique smiled up at him softly. "Thank you. For giving me my first kiss."

River blushed a little, but said "Yeah, that was mine too. It was…"

"Amazing?" Unique offered.

"Perfect," he said softly before kissing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Unique and River walked back to the choir room hand in hand. The awkward silence the Glee club had fallen under was lifted as they saw River and Unique's smiling, blushing faces. Several people clapped. Someone cheered.

River blushed and waved slightly to his friends. Unique smirked faintly.

Mr. Schue stood, asking everyone to settle down. However, his proud smile was barely contained.

There was a certain glamorous swagger in Unique's walk the next day. She strut easily down the hallway, daring anyone nearby to ruin her good mood. She'd even taken a chance and worn her favorite fur coat. She smiled to herself as people stared at her. Someone reached out to feel the plush pelt.  
"Yes, fool its real chinchilla!" She snapped, happy to have the old Unique back; confident, respected, and oh so fabulous. With a flourish, Unique turned to go to her biology class.

…And smacked into some girl, sending both of them tumbling to the floor.  
"I'm so sorry!" The girl said frantically, trying to help pick up the assortment of books, papers, and cosmetics that had scattered from her bag.

Unique sighed and gathered her things. "Just be more careful," she muttered.

The girl smiled apologetically. "I'm Marley."

Unique glanced at her face. "Unique."

The brunette smiled a little, saying "Thanks, but Marley is more common than you think."

The Diva rolled her eyes. "Not you. Me. My name is Unique."

Marley flushed, looking down. "Oh! I'm sorry. I thought… Never mind."

Unique shook her head knowingly before zipping up her handbag.

Marley helped Unique up, adjusting her own bag. "Do you know the glee club? I was wondering if they were holding auditions any time soon."

With a laugh, Unique said "Know them? Girl, I'm their greatest performer." She linked her arm with Marley's and began walking. "Let's chat."

At lunch, Marley and Unique were sitting together, talking and laughing like old friends. Some people stared, but most treated them like two girls just having fun and ignored them.

"So Unique?" asked Marley, taking a bite of a crisp apple. She turned to face Unique with a smile. "Got your eye on anyone?"

The question startled Unique, though she quickly got over it. "Actually, I have a boyfriend."

Marley made a noise somewhere between a squeal and a laugh. "That's awesome! What's his name?"

"River Straus," she replied. "What about you?"

"Um…" Marley looked down, twiddling her thumbs.

This made Unique curious. "Come on, girl. Spill."

"Do you know Ryder Lynn?"

Images of shameless end zone dances and furrowed eyebrows came to mind. "I know of him, yes. He's that sophomore on the football team. The one with 'moves like Jagger,'" answered Unique, using her fingers to form little air quotes around "moves like Jagger."

Marley nodded. "Yeah, that's the one. He's sooo cute!" She glanced at the table where Ryder sat with his football friends, talking and laughing.

Unique giggled a little, grabbing her fan from her bag. She snapped it open and waved it regally. "I guess you could say that."

While Marley mooned over the dancing fool, a strong hand took a hold of Unique's shoulder. She turned, expecting to see River, but was instead met with sincere yet dark brown eyes. Some guy- a tall, handsome one with a strong jaw line- was looking down at her intently.

"Unique Adams?" he inquired, removing his hand and giving her a small smile.

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Yes…? Do I know you?"

The guy shook his head. "No, but I'd like you to." He glanced around. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

She glanced at Marley, who was still shyly looking at Ryder. With a sigh, she closed her fan and grabbed her purse. "I suppose. As long as I don't end up as a body on the evening news."

The guy laughed, saying "Don't worry. You won't." He offered her his hand, which she ignored.

"Lead the way."

He slowly pulled his hand back and began to head in the direction of the auditorium. Unique followed behind, her heels clicking against the cheap linoleum of McKinley's halls. When they finally arrived, the guy opened the door for Unique with a gentlemanly grin. She returned it with an almost coquettish smile, and she sauntered into the empty theater.

After a look around, which proved they were alone, Unique spun back around with a flourish of her fan. "May I ask why you brought me here alone? And also, who are you?"

He smirked. "Hm. You're newer to this school than I thought. My name is Jake Puckerman." His caramel colored skin was smooth and firm, and he wore a leather jacket with blue jeans.

"Puckerman?" she replied, with an "Excuse me?" expression. The fan she held snapped closed and she tapped it against her palm.

Jake looked like he was barely containing a sigh. "Yeah, I know. My brother is kind of famous around here, so everyone thinks we're the same." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"That's not what I was thinking. I was just curious as to why you're black but you've got a Jewish name. Adopted?"

Jake laughed. "Nope. Me and Puck's dad is Jewish, but our moms are different. My mom is black." He plopped down in a seat and gestured for Unique to sit beside him. Reluctantly, she did, crossing her legs and smoothing some wrinkles in her dress.

"So, Jake Puckerman, why did you bring me here?" She shot him a sideways look of curiosity and slight suspicion.

Jake smiled, though it looked forced. "I saw you sing. At those show choir competitions. And…" he exhaled a long breath. "You were amazing. The best singer I've ever seen." He glanced at her, searching for a reaction, but Unique's perfect poker face made him give up quickly. "So I was wondering… If you had a boyfriend?"

Unique raised both eyebrows, taken aback. "You're kidding."

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm totally serious."

Unique nodded her head. "Yes, actually. I am spoken for."

Jake's face fell. "Oh. Well who is he? I'll prove I'm a better guy than him. Then I'll sweep you off your feet." He flexed his arms and showed his muscles, as if to prove he could literally sweep Unique off her feet.

She laughed, amused by this caramel skinned boy. "Nice try, but I don't think you could."

The younger Puckerman frowned, standing. "At least let me sing you something. I'm sure that would be a more certain way to your heart than just beating up some punk."

Her fan snapped open, and she waved it in front of her face before saying "Fine. But I'm promising nothing."

Jake grinned and climbed up onto the stage. The band, which had apparently been backstage, walked out to their instruments. With a point in their direction, Jake took center stage. The music that played was something Unique vaguely recognized as Usher's "Scream." She rolled her eyes playfully as Jake got this smoldering look in his eyes focused on her.

"If you wanna scream…" he finished in a low voice. Honestly, Unique thought he was really talented. He would be a great addition to the glee club. Jake slipped back down to her and asked "What did you think?"

"I think you should come to Glee Club tryouts," she replied, slipping out the door with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

When she had made it back to the cafeteria, Marley was nowhere to be seen. Unique gave a small sigh and headed off to her next class.

There was some kind of commotion going on in the Science hallway, so Unique had to try and inch past the crowd of students who had gathered around to view any possible violence. She would've kept on going without looking- Tina would have told her who it involved anyway- but a voice made her stop.

"Don't you ever call him that!" screamed Blaine, who was glaring angrily at someone Unique couldn't see. She squeezed to the front of the crowd, and stopped dead in her tracks. Azimio Adams was standing there across from Blaine, looking smug.

The former football player looked at the crowd and his eyes widened when he saw Unique. "Wade? What are you wearing?"

There was an awkward silence in Principal Figgin's office where Unique, Her parents, and Azimio sat in the uncomfortable chairs. Principal Figgins sighed and sat up ion his executive seat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Adams-" he began.

"Principal Figgins," interjected Mrs. Adams, "Please don't Sugar coat it. Azimio tells us Wade has been dressing in woman's clothes for several weeks now. We're aware of Wade's…" she glanced at her husband for assistance.

"His problem," he finished.

She nodded. "Yes, his problem. We've known for quite a while, and we'd like you to be supportive of our decision. Wade is not allowed to dress in-"she cringed slightly. "Skirts and blouses. Or any other female apparel. He needs to dress like what he is- a boy."

Azimio nodded firmly. He leaned in and whispered to Unique "You don't want to be like that fag Hummel, do you?"

"Kurt is a perfectly nice and pleasant individual. He's been more of a role model to me than you, _brother_." Unique said the word like a curse.

Before Azimio could retort, their parents stood. "Thank you for your cooperation, Principal Figgins," Mr. Adams said with finality. Figgins still hadn't gotten a chance to say anything. Mrs. Adams shouldered her purse and walked to the door with her husband. Azimio followed behind, glaring at Unique slightly. She returned the look before the door closed with a light slam. Finally, Figgins spoke up.

"Um… You should get to the bathroom to wash off that makeup, Mr. Adams. The nurse should have some spare clothes for you."

Unique rose to her feet, her face a perfect mask of regal dignity. But on the inside, she was shattering. She refused to let tears fall yet, not when there were others around. She left the office, closing the door with a soft click. The surrounding students watched her walk to the nearest girl's bathroom. Unique looked like a queen being led to the guillotine, confident and firm even to the end.

Once inside a stall, she broke down. And as soon as the tears began to fall, she couldn't stop them. Mascara ran down her cheeks, unable to hold up against the flow. Unique buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. Minutes that felt like hours passed.

The squeak of sneakers on the tile floor signaled the arrival of someone else in the restroom, and Unique did her best to compose herself. The footsteps paused a moment, and Unique held her breath. Then, the stall door (which she'd forgotten to lock) swung open.

River.

Unique plastered a smile on her face. "Hey sugar. What's up?" Even she could hear the slight catch in her voice, giving away her intentions.

"Unique…" he said quietly, voice soft despite his deep frown. "You're lying to me again."

"Damn…" she cursed softly. Another display of her pitiful lying skills.

River sighed sadly, and held her. Not a quick hug, not a sappy cuddle- a real, comforting hold.

She gasped a little at first, then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to cry again, and he held her close until the tears stopped. She pulled back to look into his warm brown eyes. They were so full of love she wanted to cry again, but tears of joy instead.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up so you won't be in trouble."

"What?" She stared at him, horrified. Granted, it was the rule now, but it was the dumbest, most cruel law Unique had ever heard. And he was on _their_ side?

"We need to get you changed. And wash the makeup off." River looked confused.

"No! We can't! They want to take who I am away, and I'm not going to let them. I've tried the polo shirts and jeans. I've played baseball, tried football, even basketball. I've done whatever I could to fit into their perfect family portrait. But I learned a long time ago that wasn't going to make me happy. Dresses and singing make me happy, and they can't handle that!" By now, Unique was shaking with despair and rage. A small voice in the back of her mind said this wasn't rational, that it wasn't River's fault. But the loud voice screaming in the front beat it to the punch. "I'm done denying who I am inside to please others!"

River looked shocked and pained at the same time, and he started to say "Unique-"

"Don't." she cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. I… I…" she sighed angrily and pulled out the last thing she could say to get away. "We're through."

She stormed out of the bathroom and out of the school building, ignoring River's loud pleas to come back. Unique made it all the way to the parking lot when a sleek red muscle car pulled up beside her.

"Want a lift?" said a voice. It was Jake.


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later, Unique had finally calmed down. She looked out the car window at the passing buildings, then to Jake. He hadn't said anything the whole ride.

"Jake…?" she ventured.

He glanced at her, his face an unreadable mask, before looking back at the road. "Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

He sighed, as if this was the question he'd been hoping she wouldn't ask. "I… I'm not sure. It just… feels right to help you, ya-know?" He pulled the car into the driveway of what Unique assumed was his house. He got out and opened her door for her, which almost made her smile.

Jake led Unique into the house and up the stairs to his room. She glanced around. It was kinda cool, with swirly patterns painted on the walls and ceiling. His bed was large with grey sheets and white pillows. The space gave off a soothing yet saddening vibe. Unique glanced at the pictures on the wall, of Jake and his Mom, or Jake and Puck. There was a distinct sense of dark certainty, like Jake knew who he was but didn't like it.

After shuffling out of his shoes, Jake sat on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and Unique sat beside him with little hesitation. Under any other circumstances she'd have been suspicious about his intentions, but with the weight of her burden she was too downtrodden to question him. He wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Jake. Thank you for doing this for me."

He stiffened a little, but he replied "You're welcome."

Unique looked at him, curious. "Is something the matter?"

Jake hesitated, as if he wanted to tell her but he feared her reaction.

"Please? You can tell me." There was a trusting glint in Unique's eyes. After everything that had happened, surely Jake's secret couldn't upset her anymore?

With a sigh, the younger Puckerman finally gave in. "Well, it was at my old school. 8th grade. I was… different, back then. I was a lot meaner. Tougher." He shook his head knowingly. "I was a real bully, too. Picking on kids weaker than me, younger than me, different from me. And… I knew someone, someone like you."

Unique blinked. "You mean…?"

He nodded. "A girl in a boy's body. I don't know why I did it, but… I tormented him. Her. Them." Jake gave another sigh. "I did things I'm not proud of. I made fun of the poor kid. Slathered whore makeup on him and got the whole school to laugh at him. But… that's not the worst…" Jake paused to look at Unique's face.

Her expression wasn't contemptuous, though she didn't look happy either. Her face was a mixture of disappointment and pity. He continued.

"It was the last week of school. I'd made his whole year a living hell. But it wasn't enough for me. I…" His eyes filled with guilty tears. "I stripped him, in front of everyone. And I said 'This is who you are. You're a guy, and wearing skirts and lipstick isn't going to make you a lady, fag.' And he went home crying."

Jake took a shaky breath. "He killed himself that night. Shot himself. And it was my fault! I made him die!" Tears streamed down his face. "I never wanted someone else to do that, and I never want someone to feel the guilt I feel now. So I have to help you, and people like Blaine and Artie and all of you guys, because seeing his face on the news, painted in makeup and with a bullet wound in his forehead, was the worst thing I've ever experienced." Jake's shoulders slumped as he shook with sobs.

Unique was unsure what to do. On one hand, she was appalled at what Jake had done. On the other hand, Jake was practically begging for forgiveness, and she wanted to be a good person and give it to him. Then, a question popped into her mind.

"So, if you're helping us because you feel sorry, do you even really like me in the ways you said before?"

Jake's eyes darted to her face. They were still damp with guilty tears, but the look of a deer in headlights was obvious. He was shocked and a little frightened.

"Of course I do!" His voice was strong, except for one little catch. Seemed Jake was no better at lying than Unique herself was. The diva rose to her feet.

"I see. Jake, I know you're lying. I'm terrible at lying, too." She sighed. "So I'm going to be honest with you."

He looked at her expectantly.

With a shaky breath, she said "I thought you were my last real friend. I see now that I was wrong." Before he could protest, Unique left his house. He didn't follow her. He remained silent until she couldn't hear or care anymore.

Unique wandered the streets of Lima for hours. She was totally alone this time. She couldn't speak to River or Jake. Kurt and Mercedes had already left for New York and Los Angeles. The rest of the glee club wasn't close enough to her for Unique to call any of them. There was no one.

It slowly got dark, casting Unique's tear stained face in the shadows of twilight. Despite her experience with high heels, the Prada Pumps she wore were beginning to hurt her feet. She rounded a corner, to be startled by headlights slicing through the evening air. She squinted to see around the harsh light.

"Unique?" said a familiar voice. It was Marley.

"Marley? What're you doing here?"

The brunette got out of the car. "I was heading home from dinner with Ryder. What're you doing out here so late?"

Unique looked down. "I don't know… Hiding from my parents, trying to avoid River… Searching for a plan… Take your pick."

"Why are you avoiding River?"

There was a shock of guilt in Unique's heart when she realized her mistake. "Oh, god, Marley… I'm so stupid!" Then the story of what had happened poured out of her, and the guilt grew and grew. How could she think River was on their side? He was in practically the same boat! How could she break up with him? And then run off to Jake?

Marley sighed softly. "I know what you need. Some of my mom's hot soup and a side of wisdom. You can sleep at my house tonight."

Unique's surprise was obvious. "What? Really?"

Marley nodded with a friendly smile. "Of course. Come on." She opened the passenger side door and Unique climbed into the small, burgundy car.

The Rose Household was a humble one, with a modest sized yard and faded paintjob. There was a light in a first floor window, and once the girls were inside, the smells of comfort food were everywhere. Baking bread, tomato sauce, basil, and the faint scent of garlic wafted all through the small home. It was the most soothing aromatherapy Unique had ever been around, and Marley smiled at her knowingly.

"My mom's a great cook," She said plainly, the proud smirk on her lips barely noticeable. The brunette led her into the kitchen, where a rather large woman with kind eyes was standing over a steaming pot. A loaf of fresh made garlic bread sat off to the side. She looked up and laughed softly.

"Oh,Marley! Glad you're home safely. I know you were just at dinner, but I got a little hungry, and you never eat enough anyway, so I made some tomato and basil soup. And your favorite garlic bread!"

Unique almost felt a little jealous when Marley hugged her mom, and her Mother returned it lovingly. "Thanks mom! I'm not really hungry, but your soup is needed tonight."

Mrs. Rose looked up and noticed Unique. "Oh! You brought a friend. You should have called, first. I would've cleaned up…"

Unique gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, Mrs. Rose. It was kind of last minute, and I don't mind any mess. Plus it looks pretty clean in here…" She smiled a little more when the smell of the soup escaped the now open pot.

The larger woman gave her a caring smile, and Marley said "Mom, this is Unique, my new friend from school. And she could really use your famous tomato-basil soup." Her mother's eyes filled with understanding and she poured Unique a bowl of the savory red stew. The three of them sat down at the small kitchen table.

"That would go good with a side of advice," Marley murmured, nudging her mom softly.

Unique looked down at the soup. She wasn't sure if an adult would be so welcoming of her situation, but one glance up into Mrs. Rose's gentle expression cast away all doubt. Unique once more launched into the gloomy tale. When she'd finished, the older woman gave her an encouraging look.

"Unique, I see what your problem is. You are a strong, talented young woman, no matter what your parents and brother tell you. However, you can't be strong all on your own. You need your friends, especially River. If he really loves you, which sounds like the truth, he'll understand your mistake and take you back. You can't be right all the time, and you're not always the victim. If you will take a step back, breathe, and calm down, you'll find you can do this. But only with their support. Do you understand?'

Unique, who's eyes had grown wet, nodded silently. She smiled and, without thinking, hugged Mrs. Rose. The bigger woman didn't even flinch; she hugged back as if Unique were her own child.

When they pulled apart, Unique said "thank you, Mrs. Rose."

She gave a small scoff. "Please, call me Mom." Her bright smile was enough to chase away the clouds in Unique's heart, and soon Unique's matched it perfectly.

Marley also hugged her friend, and insisted she have some soup.

Unique took a spoonful, and her eyes widened . It was amazing! She quickly (but still regally) finished the bowl and thanked them both for their kindness.

"Its nothing. Now, you two need to get some rest. It's been a long day, and you've got a big one ahead of you tomorrow."

Unique tilted her head in confusion. "What's tomorrow?"

Marley grinned. "Tomorrow we get you and River back together!"


End file.
